Art Attack/Transcript
Art Attack Season 2, Episode 19 (Opening shot; fade to outside Kai-Lan’s home at nighttime then cut to her bedroom. Kai-Lan, in her blue dinosaur pajamas, sneakily walks around with a flashlight. She whips around and turns it on.) * Kai-Lan “Who goes there?” (A door is heard opening.) * Kai-Lan “Who goes there?” (The door opens.) * Yeye “Me, of course.” (He and Kai-Lan chuckle.) * Yeye “Okay. In bed you go, Kai-Lan.” (Kai-Lan climbs onto her bed.) * Kai-Lan “Yeye, that sandy replica of the Statue of Liberty was amazing, right?” * Yeye (chuckles) “It sure was, Kai-Lan.” * Kai-Lan “Yeye, can you read me one of your favorite stories?” * Yeye “Sure, Kai-Lan.” (He goes to the bookshelf and picks out a book with a red cover. Yeye brings a chair and sets it beside Kai-Lan’s bed. He takes a seat and opens the book.) * Kai-Lan “Wait. I need to get comfortable first.” (Kai-Lan lies down and Yeye tucks her in.) * Yeye “Now you’re looking comfortable.” (He sits back down and opens the book again.) * Yeye “Okay, Kai-Lan. Ready to hear one of my favorite stories?” * Kai-Lan “Yes!” * Yeye “Okay. Here we go!” (Dissolve to an art museum.) * Yeye (voiceover, reading) “It all started on a clear afternoon on the month of April. There was an art museum in town that everyone has always loved to visit. This museum has always been the main attraction of the town. However…” (Another dissolve takes the scene into the inside of the museum.) * Yeye (voiceover, reading) “...there was some strange occurrences going on in there. People reported hearing laughter inside the museum, especially during nighttime. Some heard kids playing. The police are called over to investigate the place during night hours, but they couldn’t find anything. Some people were too scared to come to the museum. There were rumors spreading around saying that it might be haunted…” (A third dissolve takes place at the park. There, on the bench, sat a red-feather bird playing on his phone.) * Yeye (voiceover, reading) “...but only a few people didn’t believe in the rumors, especially this young phoenix. He decided he wants to investigate himself.” (Cut to the entrance of the museum at night, where the rookie security guard phoenix waited. A lady in a brown suit walks out; she resembles Kai-Lan. This is the curator.) * Kai-Lan “Hello.” * Felix (pointing flashlight at her) “Who goes there?” * Kai-Lan “Uh, me. The curator of the museum. So you must be the new security guard.” * Felix (puts flashlight away) “Oh. Yeah. That’s me.” (points flashlight again) “Who goes there?” (The curator sighs.) * Kai-Lan “Okay...let me show around the museum.” (The phoenix guard puts away his flashlight and follows her. Dissolve to the pair in the Egyptian art room, where there’s art that relates to Egyptians.) * Kai-Lan “This here is the Egyptian art room. Not much strange activities happen here.” * Felix “Egyptian art...got it…!” (She leads him to another area of the room.) * Kai-Lan “And look here, where some of our finest statues are.” (One statue they passed by is a red-orange dragon in a nutcracker outfit. Felix beams at these works of art.) * Felix “Impressive.” (Once he and the curator left the room, the statue opens his eyes, revealed to be orange, and snickers quietly to himself.) * Kunekune (hushed, giddily) “Another rookie.” (He smiles a slightly goofy one and watches them. Cut to the pair in another room, with paintings put on walls. One painting they approached and looked at is of a white/pink unicorn with a blue mane and wearing a red outfit. He stands proudly on a boulder with the sun shining behind him.) * Kai-Lan “Next, we have the oil-painting room.” * Felix “Hmm, very colorful.” (Once he and the curator left the scene, the unicorn shifts his gaze to them, grinning stupidly.) * Ulysses (hushed, giddily) “Another rookie.” (He snickers to himself. Next, curator and security guard phoenix pass by some greek art.) * Felix “Let me guess; Greek art?” * Kai-Lan “Uh-huh.” (They passed by a statue of a jackalope in a toga. Once the pair has left, he shifts his gaze to them, prompting a snicker.) * Jack (hushed, giddily) “Another rookie.” (Cut to Kai-Lan and Felix in a nearly empty room. All the room has is a large canvas stuck to the wall and a large sheet of paper on the floor with blotches of dried-up paint. On the side there sat buckets of paint.) * Felix “What’s this?” * Kai-Lan “Oh. This one is yet to be ready for another exhibit. Please don’t let anything happened to it.” * Felix “Don’t worry, ma’am. I’ll keep it extra clean.” (Next, she leads him back into the main room.) * Kai-Lan “And that’s that. Remember; nothing is to be tampered with in any way.” * Felix “Oh, do not worry, Curator Kai-Lan. Everything will be just the way you want them to be. I promise.” * Kai-Lan “Hmmm, well. That’s great.” (starts to walk away) “Well. I have to go. I’ll see you in the morning. Good night.” * Felix “Good night, Curator Kai-Lan.” (She left the room.) * Felix “Well, I’d better do my job and make sure the museum is safe and sound.” ~ (Song) ~ (The security guard shines his flashlight.) Felix Who goes there, who goes there? Who goes, who goes there? Who goes there, who goes there? Who goes, who goes there? (The nutcracker statue --- Kunekune --- started moving, unbeknownst to Felix, and mimics his dance moves while freezing in place whenever he looks back.) Yeah, I’m on guard and I feel alright… Have to keep my eyes peeled, stay alert all night! And if there’s any thieves in this old museum… I have to chase them down, so I need to see them! (Kunekune flicks Felix’s hat off and goes back to his spot before the phoenix could see him. Felix points the flashlight to the statue, then walks closer to it.) * Felix “Hm...fishy…” (He dances his way into the oil-painting room and stops near the painting with the unicorn on it. Ulysses jumps out of the painting and mimics Felix’s dance moves while freezing in place whenever the flashlight is pointing to him.) Felix Who goes there, who goes there? Who goes, who goes there? Who goes there, who goes there? Who goes, who goes there?... Look at all these ancient, valuable things… I must protect it all, so I have to be tough!... I have to stay awake, and have to stay alert… With my security badge on my security shirt! (Ulysses flares his horn and teleports out of sight. Next, Felix stops near the statue with the toga.) Felix But they don’t have a chance… (Jack gets off his spot and dances along with the phoenix.) When I’m on the job! Yeah, I know how to chase them off! Oh yessiree, bob! Who goes there, who goes there? Who goes, who goes there? Who goes there, who goes there? Who goes, who goes there? Everything is safe and sound… With a guard like me around! (He flutters down the hall.) Who goes there, who goes there?... I can spot an art thief anywhere! ~ (Song ends) ~ (He shines his flashlight a bit.) * Felix “Well...everything looks safe and sound to me. So far, no noises.” (lands onto the floor) “But...I must stay awake and alert.” (yawns) “And always on…” (lies down on floor) “...guard…” (He tips his hat so the visor covers his eyes and he falls asleep. Pan to a hallway in the museum, then cut to the nutcracker statue. He opens his eyes and narrows his eyes to the sleeping phoenix then beams with joy.) * Kunekune “It’s time!” (He gets off his spot and runs off into the hall. He flutters by the painting with Ulysses on it.) * Kunekune “Master Ulysses.” (The unicorn in the painting yawns and notices the dragon/living nutcracker statue.) * Ulysses “Well, good evening, Nutcracker Kunekune. It’s time, isn’t it?” * Kunekune “Yes, Master.” (Ulysses jumps out of the painting. Cut to the pair approaching the jackalope statue with the toga.) * & Ulysses “Jackules!” * Jack “Hey there! Is it time?” * Ulysses “Oh, yes!” (‘Jackules’ gets off his spot.) * Jack “Weee! Let’s play!” * Ulysses “Don’t you think the rookie guard might catch us red-handed?” * Jack “My hands are not red.” * Ulysses “It’s an expression, darling.” (The trio tip-toed over to check on the sleeping phoenix. After going further into the hall, they start laughing.) * Kunekune “No one’s caught us yet.” * Jack “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s have fun!” * Ulysses “Yes. All that hanging around has never satisfy me in the slightest.” * Jack “You said it.” (Pan to the sleeping phoenix, then dissolve to a while later. A crashing noise occurred. Cut to the source, a mummy tomb is wobbling around. The three statues panicked as the first tomb falls onto the next, then more fall down like dominoes. The second the last tomb fell, an alarm went off. Cut to Felix; the alarm immediately snapped him awake. Cut to the Egyptian art room.) * Kunekune “Hurry, troops! Stand them back up!” (The statues go to the last tomb and try to lift it off the floor. Cut to the phoenix, now fully awake.) * Felix “I’m awake! I’m on guard! Who---who goes there?! A beef...I mean a thief?” (He flies down the hallway. Cut to the Egyptian art room again; now some mummy tombs are standing.) * Felix (from o.s., in the hall) “Who goes there?!” (Light from his flashlight illuminated part of the room.) * Ulysses “Oh, goodness no! It’s the guard!” * Kunekune “Troops! Hide, on the double!” (The art characters run to find a place to hide. Shortly, Felix comes in.) * Felix “Where are you trespassers?” (He walks further inside the room.) * Felix “Aha! Caught you red-handed!” (Cut to the three art characters posing. He shines the flashlight on them.) * Felix “Oh...they're just statues. I’m just hearing things. Well, gotta go do my job.” (He casually walks out of the room. Immediately, the ‘statues’ start moving again.) * Ulysses “Oooh. That was a close call, wasn’t it?” * Jack “Sure was. * Kunekune “Jackules! You’re it!” (The other two run off.) * Jack “Hey! Get back here!” (The trio played their game of tag while laughing, running out into the hallway. Their game had to stop when they saw the security guard walking into another room, immediately shutting them up. Stifling their giggles, the art characters run into another room. Hearing this, Felix turns around.) * Felix “What the…? I hear someone…” (pointing flashlight) “Who’s there? Where are you?” (Cut to the oil-painting room.) * Ulysses (playfully) “I’m going to get you!” * Jack “That’s what you think!” (The trio giggled.) * Felix (from o.s.) “Hello?! Who goes there?!” (They stopped.) * Kunekune “Hold on, troops. Here comes trouble.” * Jack “Where do we go now, Mr. Nutcracker?” * Felix (from o.s.) “I hear you! Where are you?” * Ulysses (hushed, to the others) “I have an idea.” (He leads them to a painting consisting of a field of strawberry bushes.) * Ulysses (hushed, to the others) “We’ll take cover in here!” * Jack “Strawberry fields forever!” * Felix (from o.s.) “Aha! I knew I’m not hearing things!” (The art characters jump into the painting and posed; Ulysses and Kunekune holding wooden baskets and Jack hiding in a flower bush while prompting to eat one berry. Shortly, Felix comes in.) * Felix “I know my ears are not playing tricks on me! Who goes there?” (He takes a look at the strawberry fields painting, then runs off. Cut to the painting; Ulysses and Kunekune noticed Jack looks a bit uneasy.) * Kunekune “Jackules?” * Ulysses “What ever is the matter, darling?” * Jack “Oh, just two things. One, I never knew these strawberries tastes so good. And two...these flowers…” (Inhale.) “...th-they...I-I’m...allergic to...flowers…” * Kunekune “What?” (Jackules is on the verge of letting one out and blowing their cover, when Kunekune puts his hand to the jackalope’s nose to keep him from sneezing.) * Ulysses (hushed) “Then we’ll move away from these flowers.” (And they did. When they all moved to one area, the painting tilts down with one corner touching the floor.) * Jack (hushed) “M-more flowers, guys. I...I think I’m gonna...ahh…” * Kunekune (hushed) “He’s gonna blow!” (Felix comes back to this painting to investigate. Cut to the characters in the painting; Ulysses covers Jackules’ nose with his hand while Kunekune has his eyes closed and his hands to his ears.) * Felix (from o.s.) “What on earth are those people in the painting doing?” (Cut to him; he scratches his head. * Felix “Weird. There were just on the left side of the painting.” (shaking head) “Hm. I must be seeing things.” (He starts to walk off when Jackules unexpectedly lets out a sneeze.) * Felix “Uh, gesundheit...?” * Jack “Thank you, o’ friendly security guard!” * Felix (points flashlight to painting) “Who said that?” * Jack (shrugging) “You, I guess?” (In surprise, the phoenix lets out a yelp.) * Felix “The painting! It...talks?! Now I knew I’m not seeing or hearing things!” (Ulysses jumps out of the painting, followed by Jackules and Kunekune.) * Ulysses “Sorry, darling. We’d love to have a chat…” * Kunekune “But we’ve gotta run!” (The trio start to run, but the phoenix’s voice stops them.) * Felix “Wait! Stop! So the museum wasn’t haunted. It was you guys the whole time, wasn’t it?” * Jack “Yessiree bob, Mr. Security Guard.” * Felix “But...you’re...art! How are you even moving or talking…?!” * Jack “...or sneezing.” * Felix “Yeah. You’re not supposed to be moving or talking...or sneezing!” * Kunekune “But we can.” * Jack (giggles) “See ya!” (The art trio ran off laughing. Ulysses comes back to him.) * Ulysses “And by the way...you’re it!” (At ‘it’, he touches Felix on the head and he and the other run out into the hallway laughing.) * Felix “Unbelievable! Runaway art!” ~ (Song) ~ (Felix flies, chasing down the art characters.) Felix Yeah, I get what’s going on...runaway! They’re the runaway art! Nothing’s stolen, nothing’s gone! Runaway! They’re the runaway art! There are no ghosts in this museum… (Cut to the running art characters) Jack, Ulysses Runaway! We are on the loose! Felix So that’s how come I didn’t see them! Jack, Ulysses Runaway! We are on the loose! (Cut to the Egyptian art room.) Felix Yeah, that ancient statue dude...is prancing down the hall! (He caught sight of Kunekune and the dragon runs.) Felix And that old painted Master Moiselle...has jumped down off the wall! (He noticed Ulysses and the unicorn teleports out of sight.) Felix But things aren’t where they’re supposed to be! (Cut to the trio of art characters running down the hall with Felix chasing them.) Jack, Ulysses Runaway! We are on the loose! Felix Just guess who will get in trouble? Me. Jack, Ulysses Runaway! We are on the loose! (Felix claps to the beat.) Felix I’ve got a job; to keep this place...in order and secure! If the curator sees this mess...she will fire me for sure! I better make them stop right now! (He continues chasing down the runaway trio. Cut to the oil-painting room.)) Jack, Ulysses Runaway! We are on the loose! Felix At this point, I don’t know how! Jack, Ulysses Runaway! We are on the loose! Felix I’ll fix this, there is no excuse! I can’t be sluggish nor obtuse! I’ll stop the art that’s on the loose! Gotta stop...the runaway art! Oooh yeah, gotta stop...the runaway art! ~ (Song ends) ~ * Felix “Huh? Where did they go?” (He hears giggling in the merely empty room, the one where the blank canvas sits. He goes to that room.) * Felix “Shoot…” (A ghostly image of the curator appears before him.) * Kai-Lan (voice echoing) “This one is yet to be ready for another exhibit. Please don’t let anything happened to it.” (The apparition disappears. Felix screams in horror as he bolts right inside the room. Horror suddenly intensifies when he saw the three art characters...in the blank paper.) * Felix “Okay. Enough is enough!” (He rushes over to the merely blank paper.) * Jack “Try to catch us, silly goose!” * Felix “Oh yeah?” (He picks up a paint palette and a paintbrush from one of the paint buckets. He flicks paint onto the paper, which causes the trio to recoil.) * Ulysses “He’s trying to paint us! Take cover!” (The trio screamed as they try to avoid being splattered by paint.) * Kunekune “There’s nowhere to take cover!” ~ (Song) ~ Felix Drop...dribble...splat, splat, splat! Ulysses Oh, paint is flying everywhere, and there’s an awful lot! Jack That guard has got a brush...he’s making a big mess! Kunekune He wants to paint us a trap...that’s what I would guess! * Jack, Ulysses “Separate!” (The trio went in separate areas.) Felix Drop...dribble...slop, slop, slop! Kunekune It’s raining blues and greens in here! Whenever will it stop? Ulysses Better keep moving...before the paint turns dry! Jack He’s really awfully clever...this security guy! Felix Drop...dribble...splort, splort, splort! I’d say that for an amateur, I’m really boss at art! (The trio approached out of the paper.) Ulysses Oh, shading isn’t subtle, his line is rather weak. Felix But my bold use of color...is flashing and unique! (They go back into the paper and dodging every blob of paint that flings at them.) Felix Drop...dribble...drip, drip, drip! Kunekune We have to keep on moving...give this guy the slip! Ulysses You think he’s growing tired? You think he might feel faint? Jack No, but even better...he’s running out of paint! (The jackalopes giggles.) * Kunekune “Is he getting giving up?” * Ulysses “No! Ahhh!” (Felix continues to fling more paint at them.) Felix Drop...dribble...splat, splat, splat! Drop...dribble...splat, splat, splat! ~ (Song ends) ~ (Felix hangs his head forward.) * Felix (sighs) “That’s enough...I can’t get you! You’re too good…” (The art trio jump out of the paper, giggling.) * Felix “But look at what you made me do!” * Jack “Do what?” * Felix “I splattered paint...everywhere.” (sadly) “And thanks to you three, I’m in huge trouble. The entire museum is a mess! I’m gonna lose my job!” * Kunekune “Not if we help clean up!” * Felix “Really?” * Kunekune “Yes. Attention, troops! Now is the time for...clean up!” (Dissolve to a while later; the entire museum has been cleaned up. The four gathered in the main room.) * Ulysses “I think it’s time we go back to our positions.” * Kai-Lan (from o.s. distance, singsong) “Yoo-hoo! Museum guard! I’m here!” (She comes into view.) * Kai-Lan “There you are. I expect that everything is just the way I left it?” * Felix “Uh...yeah, pretty much.” * Kai-Lan “Pretty much? Hmm? Why is that door open?” (The curator walks into the room. Felix follows her, and hears her gasping loudly. Pan to the three art characters entering.) * Kai-Lan “Did you do this?” * Felix “Yes, but I can explain!” * Kai-Lan (smiling) “Oh, you don’t need to! It’s amazing!” * Felix (stammering) “...Really?” * Kai-Lan “Yes, and I’m going to hang it in the museum.” (The art trio cheered, which caused the curator to scream.) * Kai-Lan “Who are they?!” * Felix “Those are the art people. Apparently they were talking and walking around and stuff…” (Curator screams again.) * Jack “No, ma’am. Don’t be afraid.” (clears throat) “Curator Kai-Lan. Need not to run in fright, very strange things happen in museums at night. But when daylight arrives, we always go right back. Now won’t thee join us for a little snack?” * Kai-Lan “...Yes. I would.” * Yeye (voiceover, reading) “...And so, the curator, the security guard and the three art characters all agreed to go out for dinner.” (Dissolve to him reading from the book. Now Hoho, in his pajamas, has sat on his shoulder.) * Yeye (reading) “Just like that, it dawned upon citizens in town that the rumors of the museum being haunted was not true at all. All their questions have been answered and they were no longer afraid to step foot into the museum that has always been the main attraction in their city.” (closes the book) “The end.” (Pan to Kai-Lan; she has fallen asleep. Yeye gets up from his seat and fixes her pillow a little.) * Hoho “Is that what really happens in a museum, Yeye?” * Yeye “Huh?” (sees Hoho) “Oh, well...maybe. But you know, it’s only a fictional story.” * Hoho “What does fictional mean?” * Yeye “Well, a fictional story is made up.” * Hoho “Oh. That makes sense.” * Yeye “Why don’t I bring you to the couch?” * Hoho “Okay.” (Yawn.) “I’m getting sleepy anyway.” (Yeye, with Hoho on shoulder, walks out of Kai-Lan’s room. Pan to the desk near her bed and cut to the drawn picture of Kai-Lan and Lulu smiling.) * Drawing “Lulu, let’s play together!” * Drawing “Okay! Weee!” (Both come together for a hug while laughing. Fade to black.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts